Time Won't Heal These Scars
by TPianoNarwhal
Summary: Clara is diagnosed with cancer, however she is too scared to tell The Doctor He becomes more and more worried about her, his Impossible Girl, he doesn't want to lose her. As her states worsens, The Doctor tries to find ways to get her to confide in him. Will he stay by her side? Will Clara tell? Will she survive?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N- This story has been inspired by The Fault In Our Stars :) Did you know Augustus and Hazel, (characters) were also Caleb and Tris who were siblings in Divergent, right now they are the perfect on screen pair :) Please review?**_

Clara walked into the TARDIS, her eyes dead and hair messy, sticking out everywhere, knotty, like a birds nest. Her clothes were baggy, it was obvious something was wrong.

"Hello bed head!" The Doctor laughed, making a mental note to himself to never start off with a joke when somebody looks awful.

"Hi" She said quietly, Clara lent on the railings, immediately being transported to a different world, her own world, into the depths of haunted places in the mind. She stared into the distance as her mind took her deep into thought, The Doctor watched her intensely, he was worried, something was wrong, it wasn't the the type of something wrong they felt when they had to run, this was scarier much scarier.

"Sorry, got caught up in a daydream then. Just have a lot on my mind" Clara explained, quickly rubbing her eye to fight off brimming tears.

"A daymare? Like a nightmare and a daydream rolled into one big ball of stuff" The Doctor said, he grew a smile on his face, waving his arms about as he thought over his new theory.

"Yeah i guess" Clara gave a light smile, The Doctor had his quirks, quirks that no other man had ever had, quirks that never failed to paint a smile on a sad face.

"Seriously.. what's up?" The Doctor stepped closer to her, until his wild hair was touching her forehead, he stared into her eyes, almost like he was trying to force her thoughts out of her mind.

"Stop that! I'm fine. Let's travel." Clara laughed, weakly. She started to re arrange her hair, in attempt to make it look like it had been brushed that morning.

"Okay my Impossible Girl, we'll do what you want, as long as you promise to explain what's going on in that little head of yours, You know im here whenever, and wherever, hey, I got a time machine, i can go anywhere you like, we could find the perfect spot for you to feel comfortable so we can have a good old natter and try to sort things out, eh?"

"Fine if we must... chin boy." Clara sighed, still trying to sort out her hair, it had become a habit ever since she got the news. She couldn't break the Doctors heart. It would hurt him too much, he had lost so many companions, the Doctor wouldn't be able to cope if anything had happened to her.


	2. Home Truths

_**A/N- Please, please review..**_

* * *

"So where do you want to go?" The Doctor danced around the TARDIS, pulling lever and pressing buttons, awaiting a reply.

"I don't know. home?" Clara said quietly, she tigged at her cardigan, wanting to run, it was just too awkward.

"Clara, what's wrong? What happened, why do you want to go home? Of all the places, you choose home?" The Doctor placed his hands on Clara's temple, looking into her eyes once more.

"Fine, you choose" Clara groaned, grimacing at the fact he was poking his nose where it wasn't wanted.

"No, its okay, we can go home if you'd like, we could play on the wii, i'm awesome at tennis?"

"I just want a chat.. maybe. I don't know, can we take it easy? I've got a headache." Clara put her hand to her head once more, dying for a painkiller.

"Okay. That's ok." The Doctor swung his arm around Clara's shoulders, leading her out of the TARDIS.

* * *

"So, watch some tele?" He asked her, as Clara sat on the stairs, she was daydreaming again. Her dead eyes staring into the distance, a tear fell from eye, wiping it away with her cardigan sleeve she snapped out of her daydream. She felt like her heart was being torn in to, she was drowning, ad nobody could save her.

"Doctor, maybe it's best we don't travel together anymore. I won't be any use to you" Clara admitted, tears falling down her face once more.

"Clara, how can you say that? You're my Impossible Girl, you will always be of use to me, because i love you"

"Love me? Like what kind, companion friend like love, or.." Clara questioned, furrowing her eyebrows.

"I don't know. I mean, friend like. Of course!" The Doctor enthused, shaking his head to sort out his thoughts, as Clara looked at him in questioning way, her eyes gazing into his, he quickly assured her. "Loook, the point is- and this will always be the point- is that i don't want you to go, you are my amazing Clara, i don't want you to go.. if you really want to, then thats okay, but i'll visit you"

"No, it was a stupid thought any way. I guess things have got me thinking more. It's okay. Sorry"

"Clara, what is it? Please I'm begging you, tell me" The Doctor searched her eyes, it had become a habit of his.

"I'm fine" She grumbled, stepping back and looking away, she couldn't let the Doctor know of her pain. Silence lingered in the air once more, killing their relationship slowly.

"Tele? I'm going to get some painkillers." Clara diverted her eyes towards the tv, before heading to the kitchen.

The Doctor sat there watching tv, not that he was paying attention, he just wanted Clara to be okay, something was clearly wrong, he couldn't help but look round the room to see if there was anything that would suggest what she was hiding. Then he had a genius idea, he had to put it into play later, but for now, all he could do was attempt to make Clara happy.

"Got you coffee" Clara held two hot mugs off coffee in her hands, which were shaking slightly. They sat in silence as they sipped the steaming hot liquid.

"You know you can talk to me, Clara" He looked to her, she was once again hiding her face. Shying away from letting any emotions out.

"I know"

"Will you? Clara, something is clearly bothering you, you've been.. depressed latley. I just want to know whats wrong." The Doctor assured, he sat up in his chair, still wrapping his hands around the mug.

"Yeah, you know i would. Of course i would" Clara lied.

"But you haven't, Clara you haven't told me how you are feeling, at all."

"If you really want to know, right now, i have no idea how i am supposed to feel, i have no idea what i'm supposed to do. Things happen, you think it won't happen to you, but you hear about it. Well, they do happen to you. I can't cope, i'm depressed okay." Clara snapped, she wouldn't dare say why.

"Clara... It's okay, i can help you, but why, why do you feel this way?" The Doctor now sat infront of her, on his knees, holding her hands tightly.

"That's not for you to know" She turned away, letting go of The Doctors hands. What was the Doctor supposed to think, was she self harming, the caridgan, the depression? What was wrong, he really had no idea, and he hated not knowing. This wasn't like the adventures they took, he wouldn't realise, he had to be told what it was.

_**A/N-**__** Any review would be appreciated, i'd like to know what you would like to happen? What you don't like? **_


	3. Confession

_**A/N- Please review? This is kind of a Whouffle fic yes, i'm not sure, there are fragments of it though :) THIS IS SHORT. SORRY.**_

* * *

"Clara!" The Doctor shouted, Clara made her way up the stairs quickly, the Doctor watched her closely.

"What is it?" She asked, The Doctor stood there staring at her suspiciously.

"Clara you ok? Stairs didn't kill you did they?" He asked her, Clara stood there hand to her chest as she tried to catch her breath.

"Yeah yeah i'm good" She waved her arm forward, as The Doctor still watched her intensly. "Doctor, i ran up the stairs, quit staring!"

"Fine." The Doctor blushed a little bit, running his hand through his hair. "Anyway, i found this awesome dvd!" He smiled, like a big massive grin was painted on his face, Clara burst out laughing, The Doctor joined, soon their eyes were watering. "Where are you going?" He called her as he watched his Impossible Girl walk away.

"Be rig- right back" Clara found herself in a coughing fit, shutting the door behind her to have privacy, pulling a tissue out of her pocket she coughed into it. Tears began to fall. Blood. She needed to tell the Doctor soon, it was getting worse. She was about to let out all her feelings, when she heard the sonic screwdriver, The Doctor opened the door, the fear in his eyes was evident.

"Clara, please tell me" He begged, Clara just sat there on the bed, hiding her face with her hands.

"Just go Doctor, okay, go back to the TARDIS" She said coldly, the words stabbed the Doctor like knives, Clara was pushing him away, and he hated that.

"Okay, see you" The Doctor whispered, dragging his feet back to the TARDIS. He kept looking back at Clara's house, expecting her to walk out. She didn't.

* * *

Leaning on the console for a couple of minutes, he head was deep in thought about what on earth could be wrong with Clara, when eventually he gave up. Pulling a lever, a pressing a few buttons, The Doctor was about to leave. "So, Geronimo" He said weakly. The doors burst open, Clara ran in, collapsing to the floor in tears.

"Clara? Clara what is it?" He run over to her, before settling himself on the floor, holding her. Clara dug her finger nails into his shoulders, crying.

"Doctor i - i can- cant say" She stuttered severly, she so badly wanted to tell him.

"You can Clara, you're amazing, i know you can!" He pleaded.

"I.. I have lung cancer" She said slowly, she finally caught her breath, just about. The Doctor immediatly embraced her tighter.

"Oh Clara.. My beautiful Clara" He stroked her hair, rocking her back and forth as she weeped in his arms.

"I'm going to die aren't i?" She looked into his eyes, glazed with tears.

"No. I won't allow that. I'm never going to let you go." He assured her.

**_A/N- I know, this isnt a long chapter. I'm sorry, i updated 3 stories today. Now i don't want to annoy you even more.. this shouldnt but anyway. Madeleine McCann went missing 3rd May 2007, aged 3 (9 days away from her fourth) Please dont give up on her. Haleigh Ann Marie Cummings went missing 10 February 2009, aged 5. Both are possible abductions, please help find them.. Never give up hope._**


End file.
